<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Übergrippen by freshbakedlady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372418">[podfic] Übergrippen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshbakedlady/pseuds/freshbakedlady'>freshbakedlady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mad Max Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Honk if you love lizards, Implied Magic Max, Lizards everywhere, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Lizards might be metaphorical, weird sex metaphors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshbakedlady/pseuds/freshbakedlady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 14 - Übergrippen: The intense feeling of relief when finding a jug or good handhold after a difficult Crux</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“So, if we’re heading back to the Citadel, and you’re all crew now or, something? For the Boss, I mean. Don’t look at me like that, she gave you that scarf. So if we’re heading back I really think I need to tell you something.” Austeyr gave the feral a very intense look, measuring him careful. “I don’t think she’d have time to explain all the past-like things you’d need to know,” Austeyr continued, “And this is very important. She’d want you to know, I think. Being crew, you gotta know how we go about our off-hours...”</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Rockatansky/Shreds of his sanity (one sided pining)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/301551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Übergrippen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680335">Übergrippen</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife">bonehandledknife (ladywinter)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel">Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  </p><p>Length: 13:45</p><p>Download Link: available as <a href="http://joycesully.com/toystore/ubergrippen.mp3">mp3 here</a> (right-click, save as...)</p><p>
  <embed/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>